Changes
by Murasaki3
Summary: Ami was always the calm and quiet one, what happens when she suddenly thinks over her life and she wants to change some things?


Ami's Change  
  
by Murasaki  
  
Any questions or comments are welcome, please send them to me at this address  
  
dead_moon_dream@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, all of them are the sole property   
  
of Tackeuchi Naoko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shines down brightly as I walk up the path to my favorite spot in the forest. A gentle breeze flows through by hair and skirt. I smile, the wind felt like feathers as it graced my arms and face. 'Ah, nothing is better than having a nice peaceful day in the forest and watching nature's beauty.' Ami thought as she took a deep breath and stretched her arms. 'But then why do I feel so sad?' She stopped and looked across the fields when she suddnely felt herself growing cold and feeling so alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As she walked down the soft path, she looked around her taking in every detail. The grass was glistening as the sun shone on the dew between it's leaves and colorful butterflies flew past her. Looking up at the beautiful blue cloudless sky, she hears the children's laughter as they come running down the path playing a game of tag. A small smile tugged at her lips as she watched them.  
  
The path ends and opens up to a clearing where the scene is breathtaking. Ami marveled at the beauty of the clear blue sky above and the field ahead that was filled with different colors of flowers. She walked past the beautiful flowers being careful as to not crush them as she reached her favorite spot. She closed her eyes briefly taking in a deep breath of the scented air before sitting down. Ami sat down under her favorite tree that had beautiful green leaves towering on top giving her a nice shade. The roots of the tree was covered in grass making a pleasant little seat where she was able to sit down and read a book. From where she was sitting, she saw long fields of flowers running all the way down for miles. 'It's beautiful here….and so peaceful.'   
  
She thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I open the book and start to read but I can't seem to concentrate. The words seemed to blur in front of me as I tried once again to read. I sigh heavily in defeat as I closed the book.   
  
"What is wrong with me? I've never felt this way before." I look down at the flowers and watch them sway gently in the wind, I crawl to the nearest flower, and touch it's soft petals.I run my fingers lightly against it, feeling it's texture. 'Such a deep color of red…….it's beautiful.' The rose reminds me of my friend Mamarou-san. Every time we needed help he would throw a red rose and Usagi would have hearts in her eyes every time she saw him. I laughed softly at the fond memories.  
  
"Usagi-chan you odango". Then a thought struck me, I couldn't help envying her andfeeling jealous. Usagi and Mamarou-chan are deeply in love. I froze suddenly as realization dawned on me.   
  
"Is this the reason why I'm feeling this way?" I asked myself. I started examining my life, it has always been a good one. I had a loving mother, even though I don't see her much because of her work and my father I know he loves me even though he doesn't live with us anymore and occasionally sends me postcards. I have great friends I couldn't ask for more, as for my grades they are always the highest. Then is it really true, that I'm feeling this way because I have no one to love?  
  
All of a sudden I felt like I wanted to cry. My heart even though it's full of love, it's still hollow……an empty spot that needs to be filled. Now I know what is wrong but how can I make it better?   
  
"Oh Ami you baka, you are always analyzing things, it doesn't need an analytical answer. It's rather quite simple, you want to feel the joy of love being with that special someone." I let out a small laugh despite my sadness, it was quite silly, even when the answer is simple and it doesn't take a genius to answer, I had to be analytical. I've always been that way. I laughed a little more thinking about my friends, wondering what they would say if I told them I wanted to fall in love.   
  
Now I fully understand the reason why I never got a chance at love. All my life I was always studying and so I never had time to think about such matters. Was it because I was worried about falling in love? Yes, I'm sure of it. Maybe that's the main reason why I studied harder than I needed to.......I tried to make myself forget. I tried hard to keep my mind busy with something else so it wouldn't stray to other thoughts like love. Oh why did I listen to my friend's advice to take a little break! Without having something to keep my mind busy I start thinking about these things and I start to feel sad.   
  
"Actually, maybe this break was good for me. I should think about these things more often, for how long will I keep pushing this to the back of my mind? I should take a little time off every few weeks to do something more.I want to meet more people and maybe then I'll find my true love". Ami felt herself blush slightly as she realized that she said it a little too loud.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She had never thought this way before and if her friends knew, they would become utterly shocked. Doubts started to fill her mind and she shook her head slightly.   
  
"Who will like me? They'll think I'm some sort of genius (which I am) and I don't understand what love means." Two small tears silently fell from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, "I'm not going to cry" she said silently to herself. But it was hard keeping in the tears she had been storing for quite sometime now without realizing it.   
  
She heard someone walking up to her and calling her name, as she quietly took a deep breath and made sure she wasn't going to cry anymore.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ami-Chan!"   
  
She smiled lightly, she could tell that voice anywhere. Without turning around she answered, "Hey Mina-Chan."   
  
Minako went to Ami and pulled her up "Come on Ami, Makoto is taking us all to the mall and she said she'll buy us ice cream." Minako who would never pass up free ice cream said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, come on, I'm buying the ice cream. Besides I met this guy who looks like my old boyfriend and he's going to be there," Makoto said with a big grin as she appeard next to Minako.  
  
Ami brightened up, while Minako rolled her eyes, every guy she sees reminded her of her old boyfriend.  
  
"Does every guy look like your old boyfriend? Besides where have you been Mako-chan? I was wondering where you went when you disappeared a couple of minutes ago," asked an irritated Minako.  
  
Makoto blushed as she sheepishly looked at her friends. "Oh, I-I found some beautiful wild flowers and I couldn't help but admire them." She said hurriedly. Ami and Minako sweat dropped as they could tell she was lying.  
  
Minako stood next to Ami and whispered into her ear, "I bet she found somebody who looked like her old boyfriend." Ami giggled as she looked at the blushing thunder senshi.  
  
Makoto huffed lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You guys underestimate me sometimes. Besides do you guys want the free ice cream or not?"  
  
"No...No!! I'm sorry Mako-chan, come on Ami are you coming or not?"  
  
Ami smiled and thought a little about going to the mall and thought why not. ' I should get out more often. How can I find my true love if my head is always stuck in a book? A little time off wouldn't do any harm.'  
  
"Yes I'll come with you guys.Come on let's go I was hoping to by a boo-" she stopped and thought 'I've bought 10 books yesterday. Ami give it a rest you idiot.'   
  
"Actually let's get Usagi and Rei-chan first then let's get some ice cream and look at some stores. I need to buy some new outfits, don't you think?" said Ami a little too excitedly for the other girls.  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow while Makoto looked at Ami with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Nani?!" both girls said at once.  
  
Ami laughed, for once she felt very happy since she woke up that morning. "Come on, I decided I needed to get out a little more but that doesn't mean I've changed. I'm just going to take some more time off to have fun. That's all," she said feeling amused at their shocked faces.  
  
"A....Am..Ami-chan are you feeling okay?" asked a shocked Makoto.  
  
"Yes Mako-chan, would you please stop gaping at me?"  
  
"Come on Mako-chan close your mouth, this is our only chance to spoil the girl before she changes her mind," giggled Minako.  
  
"Eh….okay I don't know what got into you but let's go!"  
  
The three girls walked chattering happily, while Ami gazed at the bright sun, her heart was fluttering because she knew that she'll find her true love soon. He probably never realized she was alive, but now he would.   
  
Owari.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is my first fanfic, I don't know how I wrote it but it just came out all of   
  
a sudden, I hope you like it! 


End file.
